1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handheld finger manipulative devices that are designed to be used repeatedly during mental focusing and as a hand and finger exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some individuals are better able to relax and mentally focus or concentrate if they are simultaneously engaged in some sort of sound producing, kinesthetic activity with their hands. Snapping one's fingers or cracking one's knuckles, or ‘clicking a pen’ are examples of such activities. Unfortunately, nearby individuals may find these activities annoying.
Individuals suffering hand and finger injuries need devices that will allow them to exercise their fingers and hands to promote nerve regeneration and to increase finger muscle strength, flexibility and coordination. Ideally, such devices should be relatively small so that they can be used inconspicuously in the hand and be temporarily stored in a pocket.